


day 3 [bokuroaka]

by thediabeticdisaster



Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, But also, Conversations, Drabble, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Requited Unrequited Love, Winter, also kuroo has been sitting on his feelings for ages so he just wants closure, and your relationship is never the same for better or for worse, basically they're having the 'are we dating or are we not' convo, bokuaka have already been dating for a bit just fyi, dw i am a sappy bastard so everything turns out okay, eh they're on winter break, from experience, hehe, hmm pretty much, hq12daysofrarepairs, hq12daysofrarepairs2020, hq12daysofxmas, i actually did and im so happy thats a tag, idk fam they're all fucking whipped for each other, idk what's up with that, insert that one elmo meme where he's reveling in the fire, is so incredibly horrible and awkward, it's just where the story wanted to go, kinda???, lowkey this made me sad to write, so close enough, sorry - Freeform, that's what i feel like, there's like a weird pov change towards the end, they're in high school, which let me tell you, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: day 3 for 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs based off of prompts by @gobyrdietoday's rarepair is bokuto/akaashi/kuroo (again lol) and they need to talk some things out
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	day 3 [bokuroaka]

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy there fandom demons, it's me, ya boy, back again with more terrible writing
> 
> disclaimer i have never been in a romantic relationship but i have had this type of convo so maybe it'll balance out
> 
> i used the prompt 'conversations' so y e a h
> 
> also warning they're probably all ooc
> 
> enjoy

It was a short, simple text, and yet it filled Akaashi with dread. He stared down at the screen of his phone, watching the cursor blink as he read the message over and over.

_ We need to talk.  _

Sent to the group chat between him, Bokuto, and Kuroo at 10:53 AM.

What did they need to talk about? What was wrong? Kuroo usually sent memes in the chat, not cryptic - and quite frankly, scary - texts like this one. Was he okay?

Bokuto had already replied, with a “ _ BRO!!! R U OK??? _ ” which had yielded no response. 

Akaashi frowned slightly. What could he be talking about? Why would they need to talk - Oh. It was possible that he and Bokuto had overstepped their bounds. 

_ Technically, Bokuto-san and I are the couple, however, we have rather involved Kuroo in our relationship, have we not? Perhaps we’ve made him uncomfortable. Friends don’t kiss or go on dates, and yet we’ve done both of those things with him. I’ll have to talk to Bokuto-san after class. _

The three of them had never formally defined their relationship, which in hindsight might have been a mistake. It had just sort of happened. Kuroo… _ fit. _

It had started off as the three of them hanging out over the summer, when it was just Bokuto and Akaashi dating, and then Kuroo had started coming along on their dates, claiming that he “didn’t want to be bored,” and of course they made room for him no questions asked, and that led to more dates and kisses and hand-holding and the three of them tangled up in each other’s limbs as they cuddled on the couch while they watched the nature documentaries that Bokuto loved, and sweet nothings whispered into soft hair in the dead of night, and - well, if you asked, Akaashi would consider them the two most important people in his life, and yet they were both ranked at spot number one. 

Oh. 

There it was. 

He loved them both. And he’d realized that in the middle of math class. How romantic. 

Although, that might not even be what Kuroo wanted to talk about and he’d just had the biggest  _ oh _ moment of his life for nothing. 

He pulled out his phone under the table again, and shot off a text to the chat. 

_ When and where? _

\---

They met at Bokuto’s house, because it was a good middle point - directly in between Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s houses. 

The three of them sat in the basement, Kuroo in the only armchair and Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch. 

“Okay.” Kuroo fiddled with his fingers, refusing to look at either of them. “So I want to start by saying that whatever you decide to do is fine with me, I just need to get some things straight.”

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance before nodding, not wanting to verbally interrupt whatever was clearly eating Kuroo. 

“I also don’t want to come between you. You guys are a great couple, really. I just-” his voice cracked. “Was it real? Or were you guys just fucking around because you knew that I liked you? All the kisses, all the dates - did you mean them? Or was it all a game to you? Because it certainly wasn’t to me. I love you - both of you. But I understand that you don’t feel the same. I just don’t understand why you’d do that when you don’t love me back.”

So it seemed that Akaashi had guessed correctly. On some counts, anyway. He thought that Kuroo didn’t like them and was uncomfortable with the way they’d acted. He’d never dreamed that he thought they didn’t like him back.

“I’ll back off if you want me to. I promise. I just want to know  _ why _ .”

“Can I have one minute to talk to Koutarou, please?” This seemed like a good time to use first names. Kuroo looked taken aback, but nodded nonetheless. 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by the hand, and yanked him out into the hallway. “Do you love him?”

“But-!”

Akaashi leveled him with a glare. “ _ Do you love him? _ ”

Bokuto looked down. It seemed that everyone was doing that these days. “Yes. But I love you too! I didn’t want to tell you in case you thought that I didn’t love you anymore or something. I love you both.”

“Great.I’m going to do something, and I don’t want you to be mad, okay?” 

Bokuto’s face was earnest. “I trust you, Keiji.”

Ignoring the shiver that ran through him at hearing his first name, Akaashi pulled him back into the basement. 

Kuroo raised his head, uncharacteristically serious. “Yeah?”

“So.” the two of them sat back down on the couch. Akaashi folded his hands. “Let me make sure I got this right. You love us.”

“Yes.”

“And we love you.”

“I- You-  _ What? _ ”

“And we love you,” Akaashi repeated. “So, where’s the problem?”

Kuroo physically couldn’t form words. 

“Do you want to date us? Both of us? We’d love to have you, really. We kind of did already, but now there’d be a label on it. If that’s something that you want, that is. It’s up to you.”

_ Words, words, what were words?  _ Kuroo searched his brain, and came up with, “For real?”

Akaashi smiled and Kuroo nearly had a heart attack. “Yes. Do you really take me for the type to joke about something like this, Tetsurou?”

Bokuto leaned forward. “Yes or no?”

There was no way that this was real. Absolutely no way. This was heaven, or a dream, or something, because this was not real life. 

Except, it was, and then Kuroo was saying “Yes!” and then Bokuto pulled him into a hug and yanked Akaashi in too and then they were all smiling and laughing and  _ fuck _ their smiles were beautiful and then Bokuto said in the most delighted tone of voice, “Look how pretty my boyfriends are!” and Kuroo nearly keeled over for the fiftieth time that day because  _ holy shit Bokuto just referred to him as his boyfriend and he was and he had two amazing boyfriends and he loved them and they loved him back and  _

This was the true meaning of bliss. 

(Then they lived happily ever after and were known as the "high school sweethearts" because they were the only people who stayed together for the rest of their lives and they adopted two kids and a cat and all was good.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so late lol


End file.
